Same Stuff
by VanillaHoney
Summary: Sokka compares two thing of the same stuff, and munches on some meat sticks. Tokka.


After her feet healed, Toph, Katara, and Suki ran off to the other side of the temple for a "Girl's Night Out"

After her feet healed, Toph, Katara, and Suki ran off to the other side of the temple for a "Girl's Night Out". Of course, we all protested. Haru had been concerned for their safety until Toph stepped up.

"Are you serious, Mustache Man? I think a master waterbender, a Kyoshi warrior, and a master earthbender can take care of themselves."

She was right, of course, and all of the other feeble protests were soon shut down, so the girls left.

Zuko lit a fire and started picking at his fingernails with a dagger. Aang and the others began a discussion about the temple's architecture. I tossed an exclamation about finding food over my shoulder as I tripped over a rock, and then ran over to where all the stuff was.

I really _was_ looking for food in my pack, but then I glanced to the left (where all of Toph's stuff was) and just happened to see something shiny on top. It wasn't like I was _looking _there or anything, the sun just shone on it.

Not the sun, it was twilight. Um, the firelight, maybe, or something.

Anyway, I looked closer, and I saw it was her space bracelet. She'd left it behind.

Why?

I felt sad. I wasn't sure why, but I was all cold in my stomach for some reason. I picked it up and looked at it closely. The metal matched my sword perfectly. I unsheathed it and pressed the bracelet to the dark blade.

It was the same shade, the same stuff. I found myself smiling stupidly.

"Hey, did you find any food?"

It was Zuko. Aghh! Like, standing up and walking! Towards me! I stuffed the bracelet in my pocket and sheathed the sword and lunged for my bag.

"Um, NO! I mean, yes, of course I'm looking for food!" My face was red. Gack! What was _wrong _with me? Stupid, stupid…

"Uh… okay, are you okay?"

"Yes! I am. I am great." I stopped banging my bag against my head (when had I—what?) and removed a plum from the bottom of it. "Why do you ask?"

This was not going well. When Zuko left with the plum, I grabbed a stick of smoked meat and gnawed on it nervously.

Oh, yum! It was really _good_! I grabbed three more meat sticks and took a deep breath. What had happened just now? I wasn't really sure.

I told my hand to put the bracelet back, but I don't think it wanted too, because all it did was cram the second meat stick in my mouth and scratch my head. Angrily, I turned to the other hand.

Stupid hands.

So I kept it in my pocket and went back to the fire, where everyone was now talking about their favorite buildings. (I know, that's boring.) I sat down and changed the subject, and after a while of chatting and nibbling on meat sticks (everyone but Aang had enjoyed them) we all went to bed.

Yawn.

In the morning, the girls all came back, giggling and smirking and doing all of those annoying things girls do after a gossip-filled slumber party. Katara and Suki hung around by the morning fire, but Toph went straight to the Pile of Stuff.

"Hi Toph," I said as she passed me, but she flinched like I'd just poked her and hurried away, muttering "Hi, Sokka" under her breath.

Huh?

That's not Toph-like. What was wrong?

I was worried about her until I heard her cry out.

"Hey, has anyone seen my space bracelet?"

Then I was worried about me. CRAP! I had forgotten all about it.

"Oh no, you can't find it?" Suki asked.

"I'm sure it just fell between the bags or something," Katara assured, rushing to Toph's side and patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"I left it behind because I was afraid I would lose it," Toph said. Her voice was high pitched and a little shaky, like she was really scared.

"Katara's probably right," I heard myself saying. I walked towards the stuff pile and started digging through the bags. "We can find it."

Okay, maybe I was acting a little too enthusiastic, but I had a plan, okay? When Katara and Suki looked at me, surprised, I just shrugged at them and kept digging. Everyone came to help look, and while they were all distracted, I slipped the bracelet from my pocket and under the pack in front of me.

Quickly I lifted the pack and tossed it to the side.

"Hey, I found it!" I cried.

I held it up in the air.

"You found it?" Toph exclaimed. She ran towards me and held out her hands, grinning crazily. I smiled back and took her right arm (the one she always wore it on). She was surprised when I slipped it onto her upper arm. I was, too.

I pulled a meat stick out of my pocket and nibbled on it, feeling weirdly embarrassed.

Toph thanked me and pressed her hand against the dark metal. Katara and Suki looked relieved. I shrugged and fingered my sword hilt.

Same stuff.

Hehe, first Avatar fic. I'm pretty happy about how this fic turned out, judging I wrote it in about an hour and a half after a sudden inspiration. Also, I didn't edit this. I'm to lazy :P I'll prolly come back and do it later. But did YOU like it? –points at you, grinning- Now's YOUR chance to tell ME! Just review!! 3 3 (Am I being persuasive? Yes I am. Go do it. Please! :D)


End file.
